A szerelem láthatatlan
by LanaAngels
Summary: [FORDÍTÁS] Szerelmes vagyok egy Hyuuga-zsenibe. Így van, Hyuuga Neji az enyém lesz! Nem állhat semmi az utamba, sem eső, sem tűz, sem szél, sem... házasság? Oh, francba! - NejiTen - (NaruHina)


**A szerelem láthatatlan**

 _ **Eredeti sztorit írta: Naruto-fan-Okami-chan**_

* * *

A csapattársaim annyira… ostobák… Figyeljétek meg a tökéletes példát, ami a szemem előtt játszódik:

„Haruno Sakura, az enyém leszel! Esküszöm arra, hogy én vagyok Konoha szépséges zöld szörnyetege! Nem érdekel, hogy Uchiha már birtokol téged!" Igen, ez Lee.

„Ez az, Lee, kiálts büszkén! Hívd ki azt az Uchihát, és bizonyítsd be, hogy Gai tanítványai jobbak Kakashi tanítványainál!" Ez pedig Gai-sensei.

„Hmph, ez nevetséges." Ez pedig természetesen Neji lenne.

A legnevetségesebb mégis az, hogy tényleg nagyon szeretem az egyiket az ostoba férfiak közül… legalább ő nem hord spandexet… (kiráz a hideg)

* * *

Ez a mentális jegyzőkönyv - mert a naplót már túl sokan használták, és a hírnaptár ugyanaz, csak pasi verzióban – Tenten fejéből.

* * *

Első bejegyzés:

Basszus, te végzet mániás! Nem látod, hogy szeretlek? Sosem akartalak bántani!

Hm… nos… ma a szokásos célba lövő edzésemet végeztem. Az emberek mindig megdicsérték a célzó képességemet, hát… ma… ez komolyan visszavetette az esélyeimet, hogy egy Hyuuga-zseni felesége lehessek. Viszont nem teljesen az én hibám volt. Ha Lee nem vonja el a figyelmem, és dobom a kunait Neji _fejének_ a céltábla helyett, akkor minden szép lett volna! Szerencsére kitért előle… különben senki sem lehetne egy Hyuuga-zseni felesége…

* * *

Második bejegyzés:

Fegyverek, Hyuuga, fegyverek, Hyuuga… melyiket válasszam…? Oh, tudom már, egy küldetésre menni azt jelenti, hogy mindkettőt vihetem!

Ma a Gai csapat egy küldetésre indult. Egy közeli városba megyünk, hogy egy építkezésnél segítsünk. Értem, miért C rangú…

Már az úton vagyunk odafelé. A jó dolog, hogy Neji mellett megyek, a rossz, hogy ez csak azért van, mert le akar maradni Lee és Gai-sensei beszédétől arról, hogy érjünk be a városba gyorsabban, mint ahogy az emberileg lehetséges.

„Ez a kettő nem akarja csak befogni, és nem úgy tenni, mintha lépést tudnánk tartani az emberfelettiségükkel?"

Gah! Ez csak Neji! És beszél… gyerünk, kislány… válaszolj neki!

„Igen, az új sampon, amit használsz, szerintem is jó illatú."

O.O! Oh, francba, franca, francba, francba, NEJI! Ne menj előre! Ne, kérlek, nem vagyok őrült, higgy nekem! Fogalmad sincs róla, mit tesz az agyammal a finom illatú hajad! NEJI!

* * *

Harmadik bejegyzés:

Oké, minden rendben… Neji úgy tesz, mintha az előbbi sosem történt volna meg… Még van esélyem.

„Rendben, csapat, mivel az idő kezd hideg lenni, sátrakban alszunk."

Gai-sensei, te egy zseni vagy! Sátrak állítása azt jelenti, hogy párokban alszunk, és tudom, hogy te Leevel alszol, szóval így nekem marad Neji! Pont! Már látom a románcot virágozni!

 _T-Tenten, n-nagyon hideg van. A takaró n-nem elég meleg._

 _Oh, Neji, gyere és bújj hozzám! Majd én melegen tartalak!_

 _Köszönöm, Tenten, szere-_

„Tenten, ott fogsz állni egész nap?"

Francba, Lee! Tönkretetted a fantáziálásomat! Most értünk volna a jó részhez! Valaki véletlenül kapni fog egy botsuhintást a fejébe következő edzésnél.

* * *

Negyedik bejegyzés:

Munka és szerelem… A szerelem munkával jár. A munka szerelmet hoz. A lényeg… hogy rengeteg szögre lesz szükségem.

Itt is vagyunk a városban. Négy hosszú deszkát cipelek, Neji ötöt, Lee és Gai… nagyjából húszat.

Reccs!

Ez nem lesz jó…

„Tenten, ideadnád a kalapácsot?" Igen, Lee, szívesen teszek fém tárgyat a te kezedbe.

Ellenben a sorsnak más tervei voltak.

Huss!

„Franc, Tenten, vigyázz merre mész!"

Ááááááhhhh! Neji, annyira sajnálom! Ezek a deszkák… olyan kiszámíthatatlanok. Fordulsz egyet rosszkor, és _huss_ , a fa máris találkozott a fejeddel!

Megérti… nem…?

* * *

Ötödik bejegyzés:

Ápolónő Tenten jelentése: a páciensem: nem Neji… Gai-sensei. Hányszor kell még elmondanom neki, hogy ha nem lenézni a tetőről, mielőtt leugrik rossz ötlet?

Most bocsássatok meg, amíg kihúzom a többi szálkát a senseiem lábából. Ugh…

* * *

Hatodik bejegyzés:

A türelem erény. De a türelemnek határa is van. Azt hiszem, az enyém elérte ezt a határt.

Lee, még hányszor kell fejbe basznom téged egy bottal, mire felfogod, hogy ha bejössz a szobámba, mikor én, _A Gai csapat női tagja_ kijelentem, hogy át fogok öltözni lefekvéshez, akkor az egyetlen, aki nem fog megsérülni érte, az Neji?

Olyan védtelennek érzem magam… legalább még a bugyim és a melltartóm rajtam volt.

* * *

Hetedik bejegyzés:

Nem tudom, mennyit bírok még ki ebből a küldetésből. Tényleg elrontja a Nejivel való kapcsolatomat. (Nem, mintha lenne köztünk valami… MÉG!)

Igen… laza talajon áll… miért? Mert elejtettem a kalapácsomat, és majdnem eltalálta Nejit. (Ha két lépéssel jobbra állt volna, fel lett volna szegezve.) Most kerül engem, mert úgy tűnik, sok tárgy a kezemből a feje felé veszi az irányt. (Kunai, deszka, kalapács… basszus, igaza van!)

Nem, nem, nem… Nem akarom megölni a jövőbeli férjemet! Akkor egy jövőbeli fekete özvegy lennék!

* * *

Nyolcadik bejegyzés:

A küldetés teljesítve! (És csak Gai-sensei lába van bekötözve.)

Az egyetlen panaszom, hogy Lee és Gai-sensei úgy döntöttek, 'felveszik a tempót', nekem és Nejinek pedig követnünk kellett őket. Mivel most gyorsabbak voltunk, előbb értünk a faluba, minthogy a nap lement. (Ami azt jelenti, nincs Nejivel alvás sátorban, és álmodozás arról, hogy a melegemet akarja…)

Legalább a küldetésnek vége… holnap egy csak-csajok nap lesz, úgyhogy nem lesz esélyem elcsábítani Nejit.

* * *

Kilencedik bejegyzés:

Olyan… hideg van… és nem, nem egy küldetésen vagyok, ahol Gai-sensei véletlenül felgyújtotta a sátrakat, így a hideg földön kell aludnunk… az valószínűleg majd jövő héten lesz.

Azért fázom, mert nincs egy férfi az oldalamon!

A csak-csajok nap fő témája: a fiúk.

Sakura és Sasuke (az egyik fő oka a Lee-fajta fejfájásomnak), Ino és Kiba, plusz arról is beszéltek a lányok, hogy Temari és Shikamaru már együtt járnak; az egyetlen, aki még vigaszt nyújtott, az Hinata volt… de azt mondta, az apja tervez neki valamit, mert már „abba a korba ért, hogy meg kell házasodnia, és tovább vinnie a Hyuuga nevet". Francba, rossz lehet Hinatának… és Neji majdnem belekeveredett ebbe a fő család dologba. Szerencsém van, különben most valami 'hozzáillő' lány csüngene a karján! Oh, nem, nagyon nem! Neji az ENYÉM!

Most egyelőre élvezem a magányomat…

* * *

Tízedik bejegyzés:

Ölni, megcsonkítani, gyilkolni, felvágni, hol van a fegyver tekercsem?!

Jelenleg a csapattársam testének közelgő elpusztítására készülök. (Lee, nem Neji.)

Honnan a fenéből jött az az ötlete, hogy nekem bejön _Sasuke_? Totál Nejiért vagyok oda! Hogy még rosszabb legyen a helyzet, megpróbált belevenni egy "tervbe", ahol "elcsábíthatom" Sasukét, ő pedig megszerezheti Sakurát! Fúj, soha! Arra a csajos estére gyakorlatilag el kellett rabolnunk Sakurát, hogy elválasszuk Sasukétól, NINCS az az isten, hogy szakítsanak, és még ha meg is történne, kizárt, hogy Sakura Leehez menne vigaszért.

Aztán Lee azzal jött, hogy mostanában "indulatos" vagyok. Nem vagyok indulatos! Csak egyszerűen idegesítő! A megszállottsága a Hyuugával teli boldogságom útjában áll.

Mit csináljak… mit csináljak… oh – Megtaláltam a buzogányomat! He, he, he…

* * *

Tizenegyedik bejegyzés:

Úristen! Egy meglepő és lélegzetelállító felfedezést tettem! Neji haja hosszabb, mint Inoé! Mindig azt gondoltam, hogy Ino haja hosszabb, de nem! Már nem! Fogadok az a sampon, amit használ, segít a hajhagymák növekedésében. Oké… talán ettől egy kicsit… homokosnak tűnik… de nem az! Mert egy nap majd Hyuuga Tentenné fog tenni. (Oh, tetszik a hangzása!)

Szóval nem lányos… csak… egyedi… igen, így van…

* * *

Tizenkettedik bejegyzés:

Elnézést, amíg sikítok. ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁHHHHHHHH! A lehető LEGSZÖRNYŰBB hírek jutottak a fülembe Neji által! MEGHÁZASODIK!

De most jön a lényeg… nem ő kérte meg egy lány kezét… az idióta öregek a Hyuuga klánból! ÖSSZEHÁZASODIK HINATÁVAL! _HINATÁVAL_ , az UNOKATESTVÉRÉVEL!

Most bocs, de elájulok.

* * *

Tizenharmadik bejegyzés:

Rendben… hol is tartottam? Áh, igen. _Összeházasodik az unokatestvérével!_ Nem látják, hogy _**én**_ vagyok az, akit el kéne jegyeznie?! Nem akar összeházasodni Hinatával! Mi a fene van a hülye idősekkel?!

Emellett… Hinata még kiskorú, és "újjá akarják építeni" a hidat, ami eltört a fő- és mellékház tagjai között. Mi a franc? Nem látják, hogy az igaz szerelem jobb, mint az erőltetett?

Találni fogok egy módot, hogy megállítsam ezt az esküvőt felhasználva bármilyen eszközt! Még akkor is, ha meg kell ölnöm valamelyiküket! (Na, jó, talán azt azért nem. Szeretem Nejit, és ki lenne képes bántani Hinatát? Mindketten olyan ártatlanok…)

Most mennem kell tervezni.

* * *

Tizennegyedik bejegyzés:

Jó hírek az "esküvővel" kapcsolatban, és nem… sajnos nem mondták még le. De van egy szövetségesem!

Uzumaki Naruto. Ő ugyanolyan mérges, mint én! (Mivel mind tudjuk, hogy ő akarja Hinatát.) Épp erről füstölgött korábban, én pedig odamentem hozzá, és azonnal szövetséget kötöttünk. A "Törd szét a Neji-Hinata kényszerházasságot" csapat!

Szóval most mennem kell tervezni az új partneremmel.

* * *

Tizenötödik bejegyzés:

A szövetségesem… egy idióta…

Fogalmam sincs, honnan szedte, hogy fizikailag elpusztíthatjuk "a házasságot", és így "lehetetlen" lesz, hogy összeházasodjanak.

Bár az az ötlet tetszett, hogy robbantsuk fel a templomot, így nem lesz hol összeházasodniuk. (Aztán rakjunk radioaktív jeles táblákat a Hyuuga birtokra, és ott sem házasodhatnak meg.)

Még mindig egy idióta… és még mindig tervezünk.

* * *

Tizenhatodik bejegyzés:

Kitaláltunk egy tervet! Nem lesz Neji-Hinata!

Be fogunk osonni az ételhordó kocsikon, és mielőtt kimondják az igent, ledobunk rájuk egy füstbombát, én megfogom Nejit, Naruto megfogja Hinatát, és mind a négyen megszökünk a Víz Országába, ahol farmerek leszünk! (Házas farmerek)

Heh… és most, hogy így belegondolok… kell egy új terv.

Francba!

* * *

Tizenhetedik bejegyzés:

Jó, most már biztos, hogy van tervünk!

Még mindig beosonunk, és túszul ejtjük Nejit és Hinatát, de váltságdíjként azt követeljük, hogy házasodjanak össze VELÜNK, különben sosem látják viszont az örökösnőjüket és zsenijüket.

Muhahahaha; a sötét oldal terjeszkedik.

* * *

Tizennyolcadik bejegyzés:

Esküvő pusztító nap! Az igaz szerelem oldala győzedelmeskedni fog! Nem lesznek fehér szemű kisbabák, kivéve, ha barna hajuk van! (Oké, kicsit túl messzire tekintettem… de egy nap!)

Most egy ételhordó kocsiban vagyok Narutoval, és egy tudatlan pincér tol minket. Habár folyton panaszkodik, hogy milyen nehéz a kocsi.

NEM VAGYOK KÖVÉR! Ez valószínűleg Naruto! Pofa be, tudatlan pincér, és told azt a kocsit!

Ez- Hupp!

Oh, francba, mi volt ez?! Kifelé, Tenten, mielőtt lebuksz!

* * *

Tizenkilencedik bejegyzés:

Oké, mind jól vagyunk… csak leesett egy üveg a kocsiról. De Naruto felvette, és odaadta a pincérnek. (TE ROHADT IDIÓTA!) Szóval most Naruto felvette a fickó egyenruháját, én pedig gondoskodok róla, hogy eszméletlen marad, miközben betuszkolom egy raktárba.

Minden rendben… ez csak egy apró visszaesés volt… még nem végeztünk!

HYUUGA LESZEK! (És Hinata Uzumaki.)

* * *

Huszadik bejegyzés:

Oké, a kocsiban vagyok, Naruto mellette áll. Már benn vagyunk a kápolnában, és hamarosan tönkrevágjuk az esküvőt, és- oh, a francba… nincs meg a füstbombám! Biztos kiesett a zsebemből, mikor a pincért toltam be a raktárba.

Semmi baj… semmi baj… csak kell egy gyors újratervezés és…

„Tenten, mindjárt kimondják az igent, dobd el a füstbombát!"

Francba, nincs időm! Gyorsan… csinálj valamit… bármit… és… uh…

„NEEE!"

* * *

Huszonegyedik bejegyzés:

Nos, egyértelműen kijelenthetem, hogy a küldetés… um… teljesítve? Nem vagyok teljesen biztos benne. Nem minden alakult… a tervek szerint.

Ez történt: elkezdtem kiáltani, hogy „NEEE!", és kiugrottam az asztal alól, majd egyenesen az oltárhoz rohantam. (Tudom, csodálatos vagyok.) Aztán… minden elsötétült, mert leütöttek a testőrök.

De van itt egy de! Amikor felébredtem, Neji középen állt, felettem, és azt mondta:

„Nem akarom feleségül venni Hinatát, Tentent akarom!"

Igen, ENGEM! ENGEM akar feleségül venni! (Szúrj be lányos sikolyokat és hangokat, miközben Neji felemel, és megcsókol… oké… nem egészen így történt.)

Bár tényleg azt mondta, hogy ENGEM akar feleségül venni! Aztán Naruto is felbukkant, megfogta Hinatát, és elfutott az oltártól. Ez mind szép és jó lett volna, ha nem _lépnek rám_. Hinata bocsánatot kért, Naruto nem… ezért később még számolunk.

Azután még több meglepetés. Neji felnézett Hinata apjára, és azt mondta?

„Bácsikám, ha házasságot szeretnél, könnyedén találhatsz kettőt is: egyet Hinata és Naruto között, és egyet Tenten és köztem."

IGEEEEEEN! Tentent ELJEGYEZTÉK! Bár nem tudom, mit mondott a bácsikája, mert megint elájultam…

* * *

Huszonkettedik bejegyzés:

Most itt vagyok, élem az új, boldog életemet a _vőlegényemmel_! Igen… az esküvő pár hónap múlva lesz! Olyan boldog vagyok!

Az előbb mondtuk el Leenek és Gai-senseinek… nagy hiba… mert most itt kell ülnöm Neji mellett egy ideges és zavarban lévő arckifejezéssel, míg Gai és Lee a 'fiatal szerelem és házasság szépségeiről' áradoznak (mi a franc?)…

Szóval búcsúzom, hogy éljem az új, boldog életem… és kitaláljam, hogy szökjek meg ez elől a kínzás elől… Heh…

Képzeletbeli szeretettel:

Tenten


End file.
